My Pokémon Adventures in Alola
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Cinder travels to the Alola Region, but this time she's not alone. With her Eevee, Hoppy, she feels ready to take on this new challenge. But what unknown wonders and dangers await them? Can they survive them?
1. Bio

Name: Cinder Ketchum

Age: 15(turns 16 before the end of the story).

Appearance: Auburn hair, amber eyes, pale-ish skin, thin.

Home: Pallet Town(Kanto Region)

Relations: Delia Ketchum(mother), unnamed father, unnamed grandfather, Ash Ketchum(fraternal twin).

Likes: Pokémon, her friends, her family, adventure, the ocean, the sky.

Dislikes: Show-offs, cliffs, the dark, ghosts.

Outfit: A pale gold blouse with a single raspberry-colored string tied beneath the chest. A piece of red, leafy material circles the top with two green leaf sewn to the left corner, beneath three small berry spheres that come in orange, blue, and purple. The sleeves start out red and fade to white and pale blue, each with the same string tied beneath the shoulder. Comes with a gold necklace with the same berry spheres attached to it, alternating with a leaf and in the middle is the transformed Mega Charm. Two-layered skirt with the top being white and fading to pale blue with an emerald design tracing the bottom, along with two tiny yellow flowers. A gold chain hangs from the left hip with the same berry and leaf design as the necklace. The second skirt starts out peach and fades to pale cream and gold with a green leaf design alternating with tiny white flowers. Brown boot-sandals with burnt-orange bottom lined in black. The heel is dull gold to match the frills lining the brown portion of shoe, along with the straps. The cuff is burnt-orange and spiked with a single gold chain beneath it, attached to a large purple fruit with a single leaf. (Look at Aikatsu; Foliage Coord).

History: Cinder arrives back in Kanto after becoming the Champion of the Kalos League. Professor Oak tells her of the Alola Region and she decides to head there and may possibly take on the Elite Four of Alola as well.

* * *

On hand: Eevee(Hoppy).

Pokémon at Prof. Oak's Lab: Kitty(Butterfree, Shiny), Nido(Nidoking), Nida(Nidoqueen), Lapi(Lapras), Poli(Politoad, Shiny), Rayla(Rapidash, Shiny), Ratty(Raticate), Don(Dewgong), Tide(Vaporeon), Sparky(Jolteon), Fireball(Flareon), Root(Vileplume), Bloom(Venusaur), Ember(Charizard), Shelly(Blastoise), Geyser(Gyarados), Sapphire(Dragonair), Kiki(Kingdra), Quack(Golduck), Rosie(Meganium), Cynda(Typhlosion), Brooke(Fealigatr), Sunny(Espeon), Shadow(Umbreon), Luna(Teddiursa), Maria(Ampharos), Toto(Togekiss), Skippy(Jumpluff), Celebi, Fifi(Dustox), Fufu(Beautifly), Kippy(Swampert), Tora(Blaziken), Lily(Secptile), Amber(Vulpix), Ariel(Milotic, Shiny), Tutu(Gardevoir, Shiny), Genevieve(Flygon), Grace(Masquerain), Zuzu(Azumarill), Everest(Poochyena), Chipa(Infernape), Pippy(Empoleon), Daisy(Torterra), Bunny(Lopunny), Thorn(Roserade), Flora(Leafeon), Snowy(Glaceon), Flash(Luxray), Star(Staraptor), Pachi(Pachirisu), Ambi(Ambipom), Cherry(Cherrim), Fin(Lumineon), Bell(Chingling), Bliss(Blissey), Drift(Drifblim), Fame(Glameow), Manaphy, Phione, Gigi(Emboar), Ivy(Serperior), Osha(Samurott), Scout(Watchog), Hound(Stoutland), Purrli(Purrloin, Shiny), Su(Leavanny), Rara(Cinccino), Odette(Swanna), Cotton(Whimsicott), Glavo(Galvantula), Lili(Lilligant), Ruru(Unfezant, Female), Sage(Pansage), Sear(Pansear), Pour(Panpour), Beam(Elgyem), Aurora(Aurorus), Sylvie(Sylveon), Molly(Mawile), Candy(Slurpuff), Potpourri(Amoratisse), Chelsea(Chesnaught), Daphne(Delphox), Fiona(Greninja), Vava(Fancy Pattern Vivillon) Lisa(Pyroar), Roro(White Flower Floette), Wing(Pidgeot), Moley(Diglet), Mothy(Mothim) and Heidi(Hippowdon), Juliet(Meowstic), Glow(Goomy).

Pokémon at home with Mom: Mimi(Meowth), Riri(Furret), Chuchu(Pikachu), Coco(Delcatty), Emma(Emolga), Musha(Musharna), BonBon(Bunnelby), Robin(Fletchinder).


	2. New Region, New Pokémon

My Pov

"Whoo-hoo!" I exclaimed. I held on as Sharpedo sped up. Me, Ash and my mom had come to the tropical region of Alola for vacation. "Hoppy, isn't this awesome!?" I looked at my Eevee, who was perched on my shoulder.

"Vee vee!" Hoppy exclaimed. Hoppy loved feeling the wind in his fur. Sharpedo dove underwater and I looked around at all of the Water Pokémon. That's when I heard a splash and spotted one I didn't recognize. Not only that, It looked like it was drowning! I kicked Sharpedo's side, causing it to turn in that direction. I reached and grabbed it. Sharpedo swam under it and I grabbed. Sharpedo swam up to the surface and then to the shore. I hurried to my mom to see Ash was there.

"Mom! Ash!" I yelled.

"Cinder, honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked. I showed her the small Pokémon.

"I saw it while I was on Sharpedo. I think it was drowning. I'm going to run to the Pokémon Center." I said. With that, I ran like crazy to the center with Hoppy trailing behind me. I probably would've broken the doors down if they hadn't been automatic. "Nurse Joy, help! This Pokémon was drowning in the ocean."

"My goodness! Why would a Rockruff be in the middle of the ocean?" She took Rockruff from me and had it wheeled into a room. "Thank you. You see, Rockruff is a Rock-type Pokémon." Nurse Joy said.

"Then how did it end up in the ocean? All I know is that it splashed in the water, almost like it was thrown by a huge force." I said.

"It may have gotten into a huge fight and been thrown by an attack. It will be quite some time before Rockruff wakes up. Come back and check on it later." Nurse Joy said. I nodded and left. I looked down at Hoppy.

"I hope Rockruff will be okay." I said.

"Vee vee..." Hoppy agreed. I happened to walk by a boutique and saw a cute outfit on a mannequin. The outfit consisted of a pastel blue ruffled tank top, a pastel blue bordered flared shirt, pastel blue low-heeled sandals, a pastel blue ruffled bag and a white satin hair ribbon. I looked at my outfit. My mom had always picked out my clothes. I decided that I wanted to pick out my own clothes. I walked into the boutique.

"Excuse me, is that outfit for sale?" I asked.

"Yes. It's the last one we have. Would you like to buy it?" the worker asked. I nodded. She took it off the mannequin gave it to me. I went into the changing room and put on the new outfit. I noticed my reflection. I looked so much more mature now than before. Well, I was almost sixteen. I adjusted the ribbon in my hair. I paid for the outfit and walked outside.

"Vee vee!" Hoppy exclaimed. I noticed Hoppy's tail was wagging.

"Do I look a lot better in this outfit, Hoppy?" I asked.

"Vee!" Hoppy agreed. I smiled. I adjusted my pendant. It no longer looked like a sunflower. Instead, it had gained a thick blue outline and larger golden jewels, giving it an appearance closer to that of an 8-pointed star or compass rose. Not only that, but Hoppy and my other Eeveelutions had gain Mega Evolutions. The things I experienced in Kalos really changed me. It was also where I met Calem. I missed him. I opened the locket I carried in my pocket. Shauna had taken the picture. I had my arms around his neck and he had an arm around my waist. Calem had decided to go to Johto and train there. It hurt a little when we went separate ways, but that was part of being a Trainer. I called Mom and told her i decided to head to Ike Town to look around. I walked around when I heard a girl scream. Hoppy ran in that direction.

"Hoppy! Wait!" I called. I ran after him. After running up a path I found Hoppy standing in one spot. That's when I noticed a girl being attacked by three Spearow.

"Help!" the girl cried. I glupped. Spearow have always terrified me, but I couldn't just leave.

"Hoppy, use Swift on Spearow." I said. Hoppy managed to hit them, but that only seemed to agitate them even more. All three of them turned to me and attacked. I thought I was a goner when I felt something zip pass me. I looked and saw a strange Pokémon. It used Thunderbolt and scared the Spearow away. It looked at me before flying off in the air. I went over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Thank you so much saving me!" the girl thanked.

"You're welcome... uh...?" I stammered.

"Lillie." the girl said.

"Lillie. What were you doing here?" I asked. She looked at Nebby and Cosmi.

"I wanted to see the Ruins of Conflict. It's where the alter to honor Tapu Koko, but I got lost." Lillie said.

"Tapu Koko?" I asked, puzzled.

"The Pokémon that saved you. It's the guardian of MeleMele Island." Lillie said.

"Vee?" Hoppy said, questionably. We looked at Hoppy, who was staring at something on the ground. Lillie went over and picked it up.

"I think this is meant for you." Lillie said. She gave me a sparkling stone. I looked at it and noticed a very unique pattern. "Well, I need to get going to the school. Thank you again..."

"Cinder." I said.

"Cinder." Lillie said, before walking off. I decided to go back to the Pokémon Center where I had left the Rockruff to see how it was doing. I walked into the center and went to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, is Rockruff okay?" I asked.

"Yes. It took a step back at first, but now its back to full health." Nurse Joy said. A Blissey and an unknown Pokémon brought Rockruff out on a stretcher. Rockruff noticed me and started happily barking, wagging it's tail to show its excitement.

"Nice to see you up and about Rockruff." I picked it up off the stretcher. "I'm glad you're okay." I said.

"Ruff ruff!" Rockruff barked. It licked my cheek.

"That tickles!" I giggled. I walked out of the center, with both Hoppy and Rockruff following me. I bent down. "Do you want to come with me Rockruff?"

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked. I dug through my bag looking for a Pokéball. While pulling out things, a Luxury Ball I had bought fell out and rolled in front of Rockruff. Rockruff pressed the button on it once to enlarge it then again to open it, causing it to go inside the ball. It wiggled three times before the light,on the center went out. I picked it up.

"I caught Rockruff!" I exclaimed.

"Vee vee!" Hoppy happily exclaimed. I threw the Luxury Ball in the air, releasing Rockruff in a yellow light. I picked Rockruff up.

"Rockruff, what do you think of the name Mihina?" I asked. Rockruff wagged its tail in approve. "Then from now on, your called Mihina." All three of us walked back to the hotel, went back to my room and fell asleep.


	3. Off To School

My Pov

After catching Mihina, I started walking back to the hotel when I heard someone calling for me.

"Cinder!" a girl called. I looked and saw Lillie.

"Lillie, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I told Professor Kukui about you and now he and the Kahuna want to see. Come with me please." Lillie said. I followed her back to Ike Town to the small stage. I saw two men talking when they took notice of us. "Professor Kukui. I've brought Cinder." He turned to us and waved.

"Nice job Lillie!" They both walked over to us. "Nice to meet you Cinder." Kukui said. He looked down at Hoppy. "Wow! Your Eevee is something special. May I look at it?"

"Sure." I said. Professor Kukui picked up Hoppy and examined him.

"You've raised Eevee well. The gleam in its eyes and the sheen of its fur is proof that." Kukui noted. He handed Hoppy back to me.

"Did you want to see me?" I asked

"Yes. Cinder this is the Island Kahuna, Hala." Kukui introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Lillie was right. You are an amazing Trainer. Which is why..." Hala took out three Pokéballs and threw them. Three Pokémon appeared(an owl, a cat and a seal lion). I could tell from their colors and appearances the owl was a Grass/Flying-type, the cat was a Fire-type and the seal lion was a Water-type. "Chose either Rowlet, Litten or Popplio to take with you." Hala said. I looked at each of them. Popplio was cute, Litten had some strength in its eyes, but I decided to take...

"Rowlet." I said.

"Let's see if Rowlet will accept you as its partner." Hala said. I placed Hoppy down and walked on to the platform. Rowlet was across from me. It looked at me then looked around. I bent over a little and placed my hands on my knees. Rowlet then flew toward me and looked up smiling. I lifted it up and smiled at Rowlet.

"I'm glad to have you Rowlet." I thought about what to nickname to give Rowlet. I had read up on Hawaiian words and the Pokémon that lived here. I had seen a picture of a Rowlet shooting leaves from its wings like arrows. I knew what the nickname was. "Rowlet, what do you think of the name Pua?" I asked.

"Koo!" Rowlet exclaimed happily.

"Here's your PokéDex and Pokéballs." Kukui said. I took them and noticed how much bigger this PokéDex was than the others I previously used. I thanked them and headed back to the hotel and managed to see Mom and Mimey leaving.

"Mom!" I called out. She looked at me and waved.

"Cinder! I was wondering where you went off to. I've decided to let you and Ash stay here. You'll be staying with Professor Kukui." Mom said.

"Okay. Hey, Mom. Look." I said. I threw both Mihina and Pua's Pokéballs in the air and they appeared.

"Oh! How adorable! You've caught your first Pokémon in Alola. I wish you and Ash luck here honey. You're going to have fun and make a lot of friends." Mom said. I waved goodbye as she got on the shuttle and went to the airport. I took out my new PokéDex and pointed it out Mihina first.

 _"Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. It's considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up. This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its Trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its Trainer's side."_ Then Pua. _"Rowlet, the Grass Quil Pokémon. This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night. Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks."_ the PokéDex said. I was really happy. I headed toward the school when something flew and landed on my head. I looked up and saw a woodpecker-like Pokémon.

"Hi there." I said. It flew down and landed on my arm, which I held out. I took out my PokéDex and pointed it at it.

 _"Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokémon. It can peck at a rate of 16 times a second to drill holes in trees. It uses the holes for food storage and for nesting. This Pokémon feeds on berries, whose leftover seeds become the ammunition for the attacks it fires off from its mouth."_ the PokéDex said. It must have been smelling the berries I had. I dug through and found an Oran Berry. I held it out and it pecked away at it. It then dove into my bag looking for another berry when it caused a Timer Ball I had bought to fall out. It rolled and Pikipek flew after it, accidentally pressing the center and being sucked into it. The ball wiggled three times before the light on the ball went out. That was... unexpected. I would've thought Pikipek would have broken out but I guess not. I let out Pikipek and flew onto my arm again.

"I guess I made an impression on you, huh?" I asked.

"Piki!" Pikipek exclaimed.

"I think I'll call you Calina." I said. I returned Calina to her ball. I could see the school when I felt a little amount of pressure on my head. I looked up to see an adorable bee Pokémon. It flew down and I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Cutiefly, the Bee Fly Pokémon. It feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers. Because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom. Myriads of Cutiefly flutter above the heads of people who have auras resembling those of flowers."_ the PokéDex said. It was attracted to the berries too. It suddenly went into attack mode and shot a Energy Ball at us.

"Hoppy, looks like Cutiefly wants to fight. Use Swift." I said. Hoppy released a shower of stars from his tail, hitting Cutiefly and causing it to fall. I threw a Heal Ball at it and captured it. I let out Cutiefly and it flew into my hand. "Sorry about that Cutiefly. Would you like to come with us?" Cutiefly nodded in a way. "Great! I think I'll call you Ribbon." I returned Ribbon to her ball and headed for the school, just as the bell rang. I hurried and just as I was about to enter the gate, I felt a huge whoosh of wind coming from above me.

* * *

 **Hoppy's Moves: Trump Card, Swift, Return, Protect, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig, Round and Quick Attack.**

 **Mihina's Moves: Growl, Rock Throw, Tackle and Bite.**

 **Pua's Moves: Leafage, Growl, Peck and Tackle.**

 **Calina's Moves: Peck,Growl, Echoed Voice and Round.**

 **Ribbon's Moves: Energy Ball, Draining Kiss, Bug Buzz, Moonblast.**

 **In case any of you are wondering, Mihina means 'moon' and Pua means 'arrow' in Hawaiian.** **Also, my updating my Unova, Kalos and Alola story are in a way a Christmas present to all of you. Merry Christmas to all of you!**


End file.
